custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe
The Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe is an alternate universe where Toa Jovan and his team failed to recover the Mask of Life, and where Mata Nui died as a result. History Early Differences The early history of the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe was deceptively similar to that of the Core Universe. The only known difference in the first 20,000 years was that Velika granted the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe the ability to feel romantic attachment towards one another, as well as enabling Matoran to be of any gender, regardless of element. The Restoration However, when Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, when Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to fall apart, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. She also brought with her three Toa, Nahrma, a Toa of Lightning, Cadun, a Toa of Air, and Noctus, a Toa of Fire, whom she had created from Energized Protodermis. The Fall Hara Vel governed the Matoran Universe for about 1,000 years, with the vast majority of its denizens unaware of the change, with the exeption of Makuta Teridax, the Order of Mata Nui, and a few others. During this time, Teridax began to plot his takeover of the universe, and the Order of Mata Nui began to disintegrate, leaving only its most loyal core intact. In addition, Noctus began to gather a small group of elite warriors called the Blackfire Knights to serve him. Then, suddenly, Noctus, after more than 1,000 years of serving Vel, lured Cadun to his death, before killing Nahrma and obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. The Robot collapsed into Aqua Magna's sea and its population evacuated the Robot. Teridax, Toa Helryx, Makuta Mutran, Makuta Gorast, and the inhabitants of Metru Nui were among those killed. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. The First Abyssal Invasion But beneath the Matoran villages, in the depths of the Mata Nui Robot's shattered frame, a new threat gathered. After his rebellion, Noctus retreated deep into the Robot's depths and began to build an army out of the remains of the Blackfire Knights and the creatures created by the mutagenic seawater that leaked into the caverns and tunnels of what became known as the Abyss. After 500 years of preparation, the Demonic armies errupted onto the surface, with Noctus, who had dubbed himself Nocturnus, at their head, beginning the First Abysal Invasion. Composed primarily of mutated Rahi and Matoran and bolstered by members of the Blackfire Knights, Nocturnus' forces tore their way through all who stood in their way. But the Avatars were able to lure the majority of the uncoordinated Demonic army into a trap and trapped Nocturnus' soul inside a obelisk of obsidian, with only a few Demons, including Syverr, Pyrofex, and Xithax, escaping. After the defeat of the Demonic armies, the Avatar of Life created the Sentinels of Light, led by Toa Asceli, to watch over the Matoran and act against possible threats. The First Era of Peace For the next 3,000 years Matoran life fell into a steady rhythm, tending their crops and rebuilding the villages destroyed in the First Abyssal invasion. During this time tensions between the Avatars came to a head before erupting into warfare. In the Abyss, Syverr worked to create new breeds of Demons, ranging from the massive Abyssal Juggernauts, to the disciplined Abyssal Knights. Pyrofex also oversaw heavy mining and construction throughout the Abyss. Also during this time, the freed Barraki sent a raiding party into the Abyss, which was fended off by the Demons. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The battles came to a head when the Demon Syverr, Nocturnus' lieutenant, aided by the newly created Abyssal Deathrippers and Raveners, and the rebuilt Abyssal forces, managed to free his master, and attack the Avatars at their weakest, despite the attempts of the Sentinels of Light to stop them. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the forces of the Avatars were steadily pushed back by the Abyssal army. After the initial battles, the Avatars managed to cut the Demonic off from the Abyss, preventing reinforcements from reaching the Abyssal lines, and a strike team, led by Pohlic, destroyed the Demonic laboratories that created new Deathrippers and Raveners, deep within the Abyss. After a failed attempt to open a second gateway to the Abyss, led by Cyinox, Noctunus gathered his forces and launched a final, all-out attack on the Avatars, aided by Syverr, who had just survived an assassination attempt by Asceli. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace During the next 1,000 years, the surviving Matoran and Toa rebuilt their villages, as well as developing defenses in case of a third invasion. From the city of Nehriim, the newly founded Nehriim Council governed the Matoran, and dispatched Toa to guard remote villages. During this time, the Sentinels of Light began to intervene more regularly in potentially dangerous situations. Post-Abyssal War 1,000 years after the Abyssal War ended, the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir. Headed by Makuta Saakhral, and strengthened by subtle expansion and unsavory deals throughout the Abyssal War, the Brotherhood began to prepare to conquer the continent of Onuuss, constructing a large fortress on the mainland. Also during this time, the Nehriim Council began to assemble a small unit of Toa in preparation for the Brotherhoods' inevitable quest for power. During this time, the Sentinels of Life recruited their most talented member, a female Toa of Ice named Kaalii. After several months of searching, Kzanex, a servant of the Brotherhood, discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's base. Saakhral dispatched Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base and kill everyone in it. Kyaele attacked the base and killed almost everyone in it, including Asceli, except for two Toa, Deferan, a Toa of Air, and Kaalii, who had been outside the base when it was attacked and arrived back at the base only after it was completely conquered. The two Toa managed to escape during the chaos and fled the base, but were discovered by Kyaele, who captured Kaalii, who was brought back to the Brotherhood's base on the island of Xinthraxus. As the Sentinels of Light's base burned, a veteran Toa of Fire named Verrnec, prepared to answer the Nehriim Council's call to duty after 1,000 years spent wandering Onuuss in self-imposed exile after winessing the deaths of his teammates in the Abyssal War. After several days of travel, he was attacked by several mercenaries and Rahkshi, sent by the Shadow Caw Syndicate. After defeating them, he was intercepted by several members of the Order of Mata Nui, which had begun to rebuild itself after nearly being destroyed during The Fall. During a patrol, Verrnec and Ahkir, a Toa of Iron, encountered Deferan, who escaped Kyaele. The group returned to the Order's camp and the Order's leader, Krakua, decides to attack the Brotherhood base. Verrnec and Narev, a Toa of Plantlife, left for Nehriim to protect the city soon afterward. While Narev and Verrnec journey to the city, the Order of Mata Nui launched their attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta's base, and began fighting their way through its tunnels and shafts. After several days of travel, Verrnec and Narev arrive in Nehriim and are brought to the Nehriim Council, who decide to mobilize Nehriim's forces to combat the Brotherhood. The next day, the leader of the council, Turaga Biros begins a speech rallying the inhabitants of the city, but is shot and killed by the "Reaper", one of the world's deadliest assassins. After gunning down Biros, 'Reaper' is attacked by Verrnec, Narev, and the city guard. During the fight, 'Reaper' nearly kills Verrnec, but is shot through the arm by Ferum, a freelancing bounty hunter, and is blown off the building on which they are fighting by Verrnec. After the battle, Turaga Furmasa, the deputy leader of the council, discusses how to conduct the war against the Brotherhood with the Toa and Ferum. During that time, Kaalii was brought to Saakhral, who declared that he had the perfect use for her. TBA Known Inhabitants Current Toa * Ahkir * Brialla * Deferan * Barrinus * Tiyona * Kaalii * Lurvus * Narev * Tahlis * Verrnec Turaga * Furmasa * Garvan Matoran * Bantev * Chizorax Makuta * Kyaele * Rahvax * Saakhral * Vethraxina Demons * Cyinox * Xithax Other * Derxes * Dihrum * Ferum * Kzanex * "Reaper" * "Retribution" * Tenras * Veranahk * Vintul Former Toa * Asceli-Deceased * Cadun-Deceased * Carrun-Deceased * Everon-Deceased * Isvara-Deceased * Nahrma-Deceased * Rynis-Deceased * Uvar-Deceased * Wheren-Deceased Turaga * Biros-Deceased Matoran * Pohlic-Deceased * Sazan-Deceased Demons * Nocturnus-Trapped in pocket dimension * Pyrofex-Trapped in pocket dimension * Syverr-Deceased Avatars * The Avatar of Life-In suspended animation * The Avatar of Death-Deceased * The Avatar of War-Deceased * The Avatar of Revenge-Deceased * The Avatar of Destruction-Deceased * The Avatar of Pride-Deceased * The Avatar of Peace-Deceased * The Avatar of Rage-Deceased * The Avatar of Courage-Deceased Other * Hara Vel-Deceased * Ralva-Deceased * Starna-Deceased Trivia * Originally, the stories were planned to set on a world of DarkStalker719's own design, but the idea was scrapped when it was realized that there was no good way of explaining the presence of Skadi, Matoran, and the Brotherhood of Makuta. * Much of the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe's early story comes from a set of battles done with DarkStalker719's Bionicles. However, a significant part of the later battles were cut from the history, including a second civil war for the Avatars, as they made it too convoluted. * DarkStalker719's universe's name is intentionally unexplained, as it comes from a story DarkStalker719 has planned. * Most of the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe's characters began their existence as MOCs, and DarkStalker719 built the story around them. * DarkStalker719 originally planned to use canon characters in his story line, but has dropped the idea as they felt out of place in a cast largely composed of original creations. Category:User:DarkStalker719 Category:Universes Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe